


Meddling Mildred

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Meddling Mildred, One Shot, Romance, Set Up, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Mildred thinks that it’s about time Hecate and Pippa got together properly and if getting them together at the spelling bee worked then it might again a second time
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Meddling Mildred

Mildred Hubble knew what two pining lesbians looked like. There had been a similar kind of situation within her tower block. Her mum was friends with both women and she tried her best to help, quite successfully. It was a little trickier with witches, although Mildred’s first attempt had been equally as fruitful as her mother’s. It got Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle building bridges and talking to each other again. That was a good start, the problem though was just the same as with the two nice ladies back home, they both were too nervous about being rejected by the other that nobody ended up doing anything about it.

Maybe the same trick would work twice? She knew that she really shouldn’t meddle, but it was totally obvious to everybody apart from them that they loved each other. She thought that perhaps she could get each of them a card saying the same thing and once they were together it might encourage them to speak up. It was worth a go, so enlisting the help of her mum to go into town and buy appropriate ones she thought about what she’d write.

Each witch did in fact receive a card with their name on the front. The one sent to Hecate had a cover that was filled with pink hearts, donuts, fluffy kittens, and sparkly pink glitter. It was obvious who it was from without needing to be signed. The one sent to Pippa was black with red roses and gold lettering and very witchy candles on it leaving no doubt who sent it.

Both read ‘I have been finding it very hard to express my feelings for you since we reunited, even though we’ve been growing closer the more time we’ve been spending together. The only thing that could make me happier would be if I knew that you loved me just as much as I love you. And I do not mean just as friends. If you do feel the same then meet me in the rose garden at Cackle’s at 5pm on our next Thursday evening together. Sent with love and hope. x’

There was no way that Mildred could be sure this would work or if either witch would contact the other before the next Thursday. It could all go terribly wrong, but if it did she’d own up and face the consequences rather than ruin what the teachers already had between them. All she could do now was wait.

As soon as her last lesson was finished the next Thursday Mildred disappeared. Nobody knew where she’d gone, but there was a spot she knew that overlooked the rose garden where she could watch without being spotted. Students rarely even came here so she just kept quiet and waited.

Both witch transferred into the rose garden at the stroke of 5pm and with trepidation walked towards the other. Mildred had her fingers crossed on both of her hands and begged for it to work. Within seconds Mildred was back inside on her bed, drawing roses. There was no point staying outside as she couldn’t hear what they were saying anyway. That’s if they did actually talk to each other and not just keep kissing until their lips were too sore to speak.


End file.
